The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Agastache, given the name, ‘Kudos Gold’. Agastache is in the family Lamiaceae. This new variety is one of several selections of new Agastache using hardy and dwarf Agastache species in the breeding lines to provide hardiness and compactness. The new cultivar is a selection from the cross between the proprietary seedlings Agastache 101-3 (unpatented), as the seed parent, and Agastache 42-wt (unpatented), as the pollen parent. The new cultivar was selected for its compact habit, hardiness, and gold flowers in dense heads.
Compared to the seed parent, Agastache 101-3 the new cultivar is light yellow orange rather than yellow orange.
Compared to the pollen parent, Agastache 42-wt, the new cultivar is hardier and better branched with light yellow orange rather than white flowers.
Compared to Agastache ‘Summer Glow’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,980, the new cultivar is hardier, shorter, and bushier with more intense light yellow orange flowers that do not fade.
This plant exhibits the following characteristics that make it unique:                1. light yellow orange flowers on numerous inflorescences,        2. a long bloom time,        3. a short, compact habit,        4. good winter hardiness, and        5. excellent vigor.        
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (stem cuttings and micropropagation using apical buds and nodes). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings and micropropagation using apical buds and nodes as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.